


Everything

by oudeteron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/pseuds/oudeteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment with Wallace and Steven after their battle to decide the new title of Hoenn's champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrytruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytruck/gifts).



> This is just a tiny new fic while I finish all the other ones I've promised to write! It's based on the idea that at some point between Ruby/Sapphire and Emerald, Wallace would have legitimately won the Champion title from Steven (and both would be quite happy with that, since Steven is more suited to his rock obsession and Wallace can really make the champion's role shine). That's my headcanon because Wallace definitely is competent enough to win for legit, and it won't do to have people undermining that! 
> 
> (PS: The "other" tag is there because I headcanon Wallace as nonbinary. The M/M is there because that's the habit everyone has fallen into when labelling this ship. I've personally always thought Wallace was NB before I even had the word for it.)
> 
> Anyway...happy yet another orbit around the sun, Che. Keep orbiting and keep being the awesome person you are. ♥

When Steven loses his title of Champion, it feels more like a victory.

It's easy to feel that way with Wallace's joy beaming right through him from across the field, from behind the still majestic form of Milotic standing proud at the end of the long battle. They both spend a moment thanking their teams, though neither is as careless as to summon their fainted Pokemon; all Steven can do is recall Metagross with an apology. Then they look at each other, still silently awestruck, the air between them charged as if all their companions' types in this battle had been electric. 

And before Steven knows it, Wallace is hugging him like he can't let go. His breath gets knocked out by the impact of but he is grateful – too light, he suddenly feels too light without that title, enough to float away from where he's standing. But Wallace is there, clutching him to his chest, the one person he really doesn't mind besting him and his anchor to reality.

Eventually, the embrace loosens so they can see eye to eye again. _Right,_ Steven's mind reels, _right, the ceremony._ He lets his hands fall to Wallace's waits as they stand there close to each other, sharing the same quickened pulse brought on by the competition and now other things – their closeness turns familiar, turns intimate through all their layers of clothes. He clears his throat.

“Wallace of Sootopolis,” he starts, and his voice comes out rather more like a whisper than any grandiose proclamation. He would have spoken like that in front of rows of spectators had this been a public match, but deep in the Champion's room at the league it is only the two of them. What they can hear is all that matters. The quiet intensity in his own voice threatens to overwhelm Steven as he continues, “The skill you have shown here today is exceptional. You deserve to be recognized as the new Hoenn League Champion!” 

The brief bow Wallace's takes at the announcement, barely moving yet able to convey his feelings all the same, is the most graceful thing Steven has ever seen. “Thank you.” He gives the distinct impression of wanting to say something else, but then Steven counts himself the luckiest person alive when instead of trying to find the words, Wallace leans forward and presses their lips together.

So much for formality. Steven clings on for dear life, kissing back with the same passion Wallace is giving him. It's just the two of them again, like so many times before when it mattered, and in spite of the old institution they find themselves standing in, it feels more plain than ever that sometimes honesty between two people is all that's needed. 

At last, the kiss exhausts itself and they face each other, still suffused with excitement and admiration. “You really were amazing,” Steven says this time in a voice of pure sincerity. “Wait, there's just one more thing. Turn around...”

Wallace does, already knowing why, and Steven takes the champion's cape off his back and drapes it around Wallace's elegant frame. It looks good there – better than it ever did on him, though Wallace would of course argue. But it belongs there, with someone who really can bring the glamour of a Champion's life to the forefront. When Wallace turns around again, Steven's breath catches.

“I take it you think it suits me?” 

“That's an understatement.” Steven hugs him again, though it's shorter this time. “Now come with me, Champion Wallace.”

They proceed into the Hall of Fame, a thousand reflections surrounding them as they traverse the festive area. Steven remains distracted and Wallace grins, walking beside him with majesty befitting any king or queen worth the title. 

For someone who supposedly lost, Steven still can't find it in himself to feel sad at all. Wallace's success feels like his own, too intertwined to consider in isolation, and pride feels so much better than jealousy anyway. They watch the new champion's record take shape and Wallace doesn't mind when a part of Steven ends up in his picture. “I'll have everyone's attention anyway,” he jokes.

And he will, Steven marvels quite seriously. When the record is complete they embrace again, less shaky this time but most certainly still reeling. Wallace's new cape shields both of them as he backs Steven up against the machine, wearing a smile that can only be described as dazzling. And when they return to kissing, it is much more fuelled by desire than by any spare energy, though it does feel like a fitting celebration still.

“You have mine for sure,” he whispers fervently against Wallace's lips in response, but what he really means is _you have me_. 

Wallace knows him well enough to tell. “I'm glad.” 

Joyous, breathless, they kiss until that doesn't feel like enough and the hall starts to feel too exposing. 

“Well, I think I should show you to your new private chambers.” Steven doesn't even try to be sly about it. “They're still full of my things, but –”

“That will be homely, then,” Wallace finishes for him, wriggling in Steven's arms as if to suggest that he cannot wait to take advantage of these new comforts. 

Steven returns the attention, rocking subtly back and forth. “Good to know that's how you feel. Don't worry, you'll have full use of everything...”

 _In every way,_ he adds as he takes Wallace's hand, their faces like a mirror of one smile.


End file.
